Tweek & Craig
by jackyng2006
Summary: Hi, an exotic newb fanfic-writer here. A small contribution to the Craig and Tweek fandom. This is the epilogue of the original story that I wrote in Chinese. The main story is mainly based on s19e06, the episode that our fandom dwell. Since I really wanted to release sth be4 e09 comes out so I translated the last part first. Sry for my poor English. Hope u enjoy the story:)


「Tweek, you' re late. 」

「I' m so sorry, Craig. I overslept again. Have you been waiting long? 」

「Not really. Let's get in. 」

Craig held out his hand. This time, Tweek grabbed it fast, with no doubts and bothering. The two little boys, holding their hands, entered the North Park Funland.

When people saw them, they were always so happy that sometimes they even cheered for them. Though the two boys had already got used to it. Since the day they held their hands, they were living in spotlights. Even Tweek, who was so worried at first, worried nothing right now. The two had made a consensus that they just had to live in their world with one another, and gave no shits to people around them, especially the stupid adults in their homeland. They believed one day, when people got bored with them, they could stop acting and return to their own lives. Living under spotlights, however, was not so bad after all. They were always treated nicely when they were holding their hands. They had received a bunch of free stuff like cash, snacks, toys, sex products etc. So, why not? Their tickets were free too. When they got the tickets, there was also a small note with the word "Teehee" on it. Weird.

「So what do you wanna play first? 」asked Craig.

「I don't know. This is my first time getting here. 」answered Tweek.

「This can't be real. This is like my fifth or sixth visit. 」

「I was so afraid of those rides before, like what if the seat belt is not fastened. It looks so dangerous to me and I am still a little bit scared right now. 」

Craig considered for a while, then took Tweek to somewhere else.

「I'll show you what to play. 」

Walking paths by paths, they had arrived the most prevalent roller coaster in the park. You could feel the excitement just by standing right under the ride, looking at the insane speed and listening to the hoarse screaming。

「I can't play it man! 」Tweek was already terrified.

Craig, whose next to him, said nothing but grabbed Tweek's hand a little tighter. Tweek felt it. He hesitated for a while and nodded his head.

When the couple lined up, they found out the line was so long that it obviously took hours to wait. Luckily, when people in the line saw them, they immediately stepped back and freed a road to the front of the line. When they walked along, they didn't notice that behind the people, Cartman was being pushed out of the line.

「Hey! How come everyone is giving way to them? We are fuckin' gay couple too! This is so fuckin' unfair! 」

「Did you hear something? 」asked Tweek.

「Every day, people 's bullshits. 」answered Craig.

The ride had arrived. Craig got on the middle cart first, safe and sound. Tweek however did not. The blonde boy stood on the platform nervously, thinking if trying this machine was a good idea or not. Craig saw his anxious companion. He pulled out one his hand, again, towards Tweek. Tweek realized this was inevasible. He grabbed Craig's hand and got on the cart slowly and carefully. Finally, the two kids got their tiny butts on the seats.

「Passengers please fasten your seat belt. The roller coaster is ready to take off. 」

Undoubtedly, Craig had no problem with the seat belt. It was a hot potato to Tweek though, who had never played roller coaster before. It happened a lot when people tried rides for their first time but was stuck with the seat belt thing. They were always worried if the rides began and they couldn't fasten their seat belt on time. This was much worse when it happened on Tweek. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't combine the two iron pieces. The more he failed, the more nervous he was. His body started shaking again, which hadn't been happening for a while. Craig noticed Tweek was in trouble. Swift and accurate, he fastened his pal's seat belt. Tweek was still shivering though.

「Tweek, there is nothing to be afraid of. It's gonna be great. Trust me. 」said Craig, putting his hands on Tweek's shoulders and looking right into his eyes.

「O...okay.」Tweek was finally calm down.

Whether they realized it or not, every action, every word of them was observed by everyone around them. Some of them even used iphones to record down the lovely moment. When Craig was fastening Tweek's seat belt, everyone's heart was melt. Maybe, they were living in their world of two, or they were just pretending not seeing the others. They just ignored everyone, like actors in a drama. No matter how their audiences reacted, their poker face never changed.

But were they actors? They were the only ones who knew.

Finally, the roller coaster started moving. Things became smaller and smaller in Tweek's eyes. Tweek unconsciously held Craig's hand. Despite that Tweek's hand was sweaty, Craig understood this was the best thing he could give Tweek, so he pretended not noticing it. Besides, this was the first time Tweek grabbing his hand by himself. Craig was just too shy to shake it off. And he blushed a little bit about that.

Climbing to the top, every part of the amusement park was all at one glance. Tweek, who just met a whole new world, enjoyed the marvelous view very much. His anxious face turned into a grinning smile. Craig was familiar with the view, but his focus was dropped on Tweek's smile. That was something new to Craig as well.

The roller coaster stopped at the edge of the top. It reminded everyone it was going to be Exciting. Tweek's smile was gone. He was grabbing Craig harder than before. His another hand was catching the handle. Craig, on the other hand, could't wait flashing down.

「AAAAGGGHHH!」

Screaming in the air, the ride rushed down in a flash. Tweek had closed his eyes, while Craig was enjoying the insane speed. After the roller coaster passed the first slope, Tweek opened his eyes. It was not so terrible after all. And it was pretty cool too.

「I told you it's good, isn't it? 」said Craig, whose voice was too soft to be heard in such a strong wind.

「What? 」asked Tweek.

「I SAID IT'S GREAT,ISN'T IT? 」Craig shouted loudly.

「YEAH! 」Tweek replied loudly as well.

Perhaps the yelling had stimulated them, the two boys were so high right now, so high that their grinning faces never went away in the rest of the ride.

「TRY RAISING YOUR HANDS UP! 」cried Craig.

「ALLRIGHT! 」

They raised their hands. At once, they found out one of their hands were holding so tightly. Just one glimpse, they realized they were thinking the same thing.

「Screw this! What' s wrong with holding hands? We really don't care! 」thought Craig and Tweek.

After the roller coaster stopped, they left, and their hands were still connecting.

「That is amazing! I was having so much fun up there. 」said Tweek, still excited.

「Told ya.」

「Thanks so much Craig. You are always there pacifying me, giving me confident. If you didn't take me here, I wouldn't even know roller coasters are so cool. 」

「Not at all...」Craig brushed again, but also smiled this time. 「Don't stop your feet. There's much more fun waiting. 」

Craig pulled Tweek's hand. They started trotting to another attraction. Back to the line of the roller coaster, Cartman, who was stilling waiting for the ride, was cursing so hard on the happy gay couple.

「God dammit! I fuckin' hate gay people! 」

「Teeheehee, it's almost our turn, Eric. Don't be such a jerk. 」

「This is all your damn fault! How the hell will you give them free tickets? 」

「Isn't it funnier to play with other gay couples, teehee. 」

「Aaaaggghhhh! 」the grumpy weird fat boy had attracted everyone's eyeballs.

After that, Craig and Tweek tried every ride in the park, like the pirate ship, freefall, water slide etc. Every time they tried a new ride, Tweek experienced more. His gut became bigger as well. Craig enjoyed the rides too, but his attention had all put on Tweek's excitement and laughter. After finishing all the rides, they put their fingers in stall games.

「Stop, Tweek. I wanna play this. 」

Craig pointed at a shooting stall. He didn't really want to play, but the giant guinea pig stuffed doll had made him drool. Craig put down 10 dollars. Normal people got only 10 shots. When the staff saw the cute couple, she gave them 10 extra bullets immediately. This was why living in spotlights was good sometimes.

「Lock and load. 」Craig held the gun, posed for Tweek, and started shooting. After a while and couples of shots, he still couldn't shoot anything. Craig started losing his patience.

「God Dammit! Is this a fraud? I was exactly aiming that thing! 」Craig looked at Tweek, who was so concentrating on the game. Craig already knew what he was thinking with one glimpse.

「Tweek you wanna try? 」

「Can I? I didn't paid for that. 」

「It's just 10 bucks. Dad gave me 100 dollars this morning, so play if you want. 」

「Thanks Craig. 」

Tweek, who was so excited, took over the gun. Craig was surprised, that Tweek wasn't worrying something like missing the shots or losing the game. All he worried was just money. He realized that he really changed the shy, caffeine-addicted boy who used to shake all the time. Tweek, on the other hand, changed him too. He had a lot of new experience and thoughts this week. Although he was so afraid of changes before, the results seemed not that bad after all.

Speaking of Tweek, he had already shot the target with only two bullets while Craig was thinking.

「Jackpot! We have a winnier here! 」said the stall staff with her microphone, while she was ringing the bell.

Craig, whose next to the winner, was surprised again that Tweek could do so much better than him. Though this was not the first time. But he wasn't jelly at all. He was truly happy and thrilled for his "boyfriend".

「You did it, Tweek. You really shot it! 」said Craig, with his hand putting on Tweek's shoulder. The two cuddled together, shoulder to shoulder, until the staff passed the prize to Tweek. Tweek gave the stuffed guinea pig to Craig. After a thankful gratitude, they were smiling at each other, immersing themselves in laughter and joy.

As the sun descended, they got on a ferris wheel. The golden light shimmered through the glass, filling the whole cabin with orange paints. Sitting next to one another, Craig and Tweek were enjoying the ineffable dusk with their hands held. The stuffed guinea pig was sitting opposite to them.

「Craig look! It's Cartman! 」Tweek pointed at the cabin below. Cartman was there, shaking up and down. He looked enjoying it very much.

。  
「Just...just pretend not seeing this. 」They returned their focus on the beautiful sunset.

After a moment of pleasure, Tweek broke the silence.

「Craig, I am so grateful for everything you did today. I was having so much fun. 」Tweek smiled at Craig.

「Me too. And thanks for the guinea pig. 」

When Tweek was going to say more, Craig opened his mouth first.

「I've been thinking a lot this week, like more than any other moments of my life. Before everything happened, I thought I was so fearless and independent that I didn't even care what other people think. But after we acted, I realized I was totally wrong. Things that I used to believe are all just fraud. I was never fearless. And I do care what other people think. When I was so scared and hoping desperately someone can save me from the abyss, you showed up and lent me your hand. I didn't accept your help at first coz I was afraid of changes . I was scared if everyone calls me gay, which I'm not. Thanks for not giving up on me. And now, I really enjoy my new self. Though our relationship is not real, the laughter, joy, relief, excitement that you've brought to me are all genuine. Thanks for saving me and bringing me so much happiness, Tweek. I mean it. 」

Just finished his lines, Tweek kissed Craig on the lip.

For Tweek, Craig was a great benefactor in his life. Craig had changed him so much that he could finally believe in himself. He never had idea that he would be so important to someone else, and that one was even the person he cared most. He didn't want to lose his friend. He didn't want to go back, to where was occupied with fear and insecurity. Craig's words had filled the used-to-be shy and caffeine-addicted boy with determination. Therefore, he responded to Craig with also the genuine feelings inside his heart.

「Then let's act till the end. 」

Tweek smiled at Craig. Craig replied with a grin. Head to head, the two laughed at each other, filling the last moment with happiness.

「You still remember the promise we have made that day? 」asked Craig.

「You mean the day we held our hands? I don't really understand what do you mean. 」

「Well, it means...」

...

You ready to love someone that you don't love?

I'm ready.

You ready to waive yourself?

I'm ready.

You ready to put on the mask that everyone desires, until the day it ends?

I'm ready.

I'm ready either.

End~

Howin N.


End file.
